1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pen needles, e.g., pre-loaded syringes, such are utilized for injection of medicament into the body tissues of human and animal patients. More specifically, this invention relates to a pen needle or pen needle tip or pen needle tip system which can be prevented from reuse.
2. Discussion of Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,397, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses various embodiments of a pen needle tip and teaches one or more embodiments that utilizes a mechanism for preventing reuse of the pen needle.
FIGS. 1-6 of the instant application show a prior art pen needle assembly of the type mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,397. This assembly includes a pull-tab sealing member PT removably and sealing secured to a packaging outer body 3. Once removed, the user can install the same on the threaded or pen needle receiving end 2 of a pre-loaded syringe 1 as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The user then removes the outer body 3 to reveal and uncover the installed pen needle 5. In order to perform an injection, the user then removes the needle cover 4—which exposes the injection portion of needle N. After injection, the user can remove the pen needle 5 as shown in FIG. 6.
Although the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,397 is believed to be a significant improvement over the prior art, it is desirable to provide a pen needle system which is even safer and/or easier to use compared to the conventional devices discussed above and/or which does not have one or more of the above-noted disadvantageous.